


I've got you

by ShyVioletCat



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: A Court of Thorns and Roses Modern Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Little Moriel Christmas fic





	I've got you

Mor loved Christmas. But if Azriel was brutally honest, he was indifferent. 

He didn’t not like Christmas, he just didn’t get caught up in it like Mor or his other friends did. Present giving was about the extent of his participation as well as attending the parties that were thrown. But he never organised anything, didn’t have a tree and definitely no Christmas carols.

All that changed when Morrigan moved in. 

Azriel stood in the doorway of the lounge room leaning on the wall as he surveyed the mess. Boxes were open and spilling out every where and in the corner was the largest Christmas he had seen in residential home. He’d already cut the trunk down twice just so it wouldn’t touch the roof. Mor refused to have a fake tree, and every year they suffered a day in the cold so she could find the perfect one. She claimed that the smell was essential for Christmas to be complete. Az just thought it was a waste of time and money. The first year they had lived together he had suggested that they just buy a fake tree and wrap it in cling wrap once decorated so it could be saved for next year. Mor had laughed until she realised he was serious, then scolded him and called him a Scrooge.

Right now Mor sat on the floor unpacking a some nicknacks she would place around the house, humming to the Christmas songs that played in the background. She was wearing a Christmas sweater, but not a gaudy cheesy one. This one had deer and snowflakes on it and not one speck of sequins. Her hair was up, so it wouldn’t get in the way of her work and her eyes were bright with the joy in what she was doing. Reluctantly Azriel drew his eyes away from her to the tree. It look almost completed. All that was missing was the star. 

“It’s not done,” Mor said, reading his thoughts. “Your decorations are over there.”

Azriel knew Mor had a system. Lights went on first, then tinsel, then baubles. Then it was the rest of the decorations. What had surprised Azriel was that Mor’s tree didn’t have a style or a theme. It was more a collection of random, mostly pretty, decorations that she had collected over the years. Azriel had begun to so the same, mainly to see Mor smile, and now he had his own collection of decorations that only he was allowed to put on the tree. And once these were up the star would go up. Every year the star went on last. 

Azriel made his way to the tree, dodging random bits of Christmas paraphernalia and being careful not to step on anything. When he got to the tree he took a deep breath through his nose, smelling the pine scent of it. He had to admit to himself that the was quite nice.

“Angel near the top, remember?” Mor said as she stood with an armful of nicknacks. Azriel nodded and picked up his angel.

He called it an angel but really it was more of a cherub. He had bought it the first Christmas that he and Mor had got together. They were out shopping and Mor had eagerly dragged him to the Christmas decorations. While they browsed she told him about her Christmas tradition, many of which she had made herself. Then she encouraged him to buy a decoration. Encouraged was too tame a word really but she had been excited to buy her own and her excitement was contagious. So he picked his angel that year and now he placed it near the top, near the one Rhys had given to Mor one Christmas was she was young. 

The rest he placed anywhere, there was no restrictions when it came to this part. As he placed the last one on Mor returned and snuggled into his side. He kissed her head and as he pulled her closer to him with a hand on her waist. She kissed his cheek in return. 

“Now the star!” Mor literally spun from his hold, twirling to the song that played. Amazingly she didn’t step or trip on a thing and she went to retrieve the box the star was in. This would be the first year they used this star. They had been searching for the perfect one for years, and while they searched they had used a decent looking $5 one. They had been travelling around Europe last winter and truly they hadn’t even been searching for one. Then they went into a store in Paris and there it was. Silver and decorated with crystals. Mor hadn’t been able to look away from it so she had quickly called over an assistant and sorted it out and five minutes later they had walked out with their star. Mor unpacked it and a broad smile spread across her face. But it fell a little as she looked at the tree. With the high ceilings and the size of the tree, there was no way she could reach. 

Azriel knew exactly what to do.

Crouching down a little, her grabbed Mor by the thighs a lifted her up. She let out a small noise of surprise that was followed by a full and hearty laugh. She looked down at him and smiled then turned her attention back to the tree. She leaned forward a little but quickly grabbed onto Azriel’s collar as she swayed. 

“Don’t drop me,” she said a little nervously.

“I’ve got you, Mor” Azriel replied giving her a reassuring smile, “I’ve always got you.” 

That seemed to banish her fears and Mor leaned forward again, this time Azriel placed a steadying hand on her waist. Azriel help her steady as Mor placed the star on the top of the tree and made sure it was secure. Once she was satisfied she gave him Azriel a pat on the head to signal she was done and he set her back on the ground but did not let her go. Mor stood in front of him and Azriel circled his arms around her waist, her arms resting on his. They stood there for a few long moments looking at their finished tree. 

“Merry Christmas Az,” Mor said as she looked up at him.

Azriel looked down into the beautiful brown eyes that looked so lovingly at him, raising a hand to absentmindedly twirl a lock of her golden hair around his finger. “Merry Christmas, my love.”


End file.
